Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness
by DarthAstzelur
Summary: Sorry I had to re-upload it for ch.1 and 2 Please note there might be changes from the song(s) and plus I don't own them they are belong to their original owners.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars and The Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness

Ch.1 Thomas VS Skipper(Based off from Jaden vs Yugi rap music)

At Villains League HQ

**Thomas is looking at Skipper as he walks up to him.**

**"This is it Skipper, me and you. The final battle! The fight we've been waiting for I'm not goanna hold back!" Thomas said waving his hand at him as skipper walks to him. Shela watches Thomas and skipper face to face and mostly Skipper humph to himself.**

**"You've think so?" Skipper asked. "Don't play any tricks on me, because I'm goanna take you into the world of hurt."**

**"Okay then. Skipper! Its time to spin some rhymes!" Thomas said happily.**

**"Bring it on Thomas!" Skipper said, but he stops as the music suddenly played by Darth Malgus as he press the radio play button to play it. "Oohh you've got to be kidding me." Skipper groaned crossed his flippers under his beak.**

"**Alright Skipper, check it out, it's Thomas from GX, and sad to say, dawg, you're my new test subject, so listen up, here it is, the awesome challenge I suggest, who ever spits the best rap outta' you and me will be the best duelist in the world, and the king of games. You know I got ya beat but homie don't be lame, this is serious, you got to do it your title says you have to. If you decline the challenge by default that means I beat you. Skipper I hope you're ready, cuz this is gonna be heavy, and I know you might think it's unnecessary, but that's tough, suck it up dawg, it's something you gotta do, or you can leave and lose your throne, its up to you."**** Thomas sang **

**As the music began to rap beats. As Skipper and his other three penguins walked up to him.**

"**Oh you think you're tough uh?" Skipper asked. "All right check this out" he said. As skipper other three commandos began to take their places as he starts dancing.**

"**(Primeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) (private, kowalski, and rico said at once.) "prime cut ba ch ba ch ca ba ch ch wa ch ch ja-mikity-moe mack daddy what's up (whats up) I said a jiz a bang boom (boom) boom (boom) boom (boom) da diggy dog, I said a dog (a dog) a dog (a dog) a diggity dog. Hey what you say Tom, O.K., your repartee's cliché, forget trading cards, you should just take up ballet, you want to duel don't act a fool or I'll just tell you "jerk please". The only consolation here is you're not from 5D's. So play the darn card punk, 'cause its time to throw down. I'm glad it's one on one because all your friends are clowns. Can't wait to see your face turn to sheer disgrace, when I duel your punk butt right out of this place. Skipper sang. (Overlapping Voices By Kowalski, Rico, and Private) My name is Skipper (your show's really lame) each episode's the same, yes they are. Now get yourself set to be ashamed by the king of games. (gggaaammmeeesss)(Kowalski, Rico, and Private sang)**

"**Yeah that is right but just let me put something pressure on ya." Thomas said.**

"**Uh Thomas I think its not the best time too-"But Dr. Blowhole's words were cut off before Thomas began to sang again.**

"**You're about to witness me be absolutely flawless, the best kind you'll ever see I'm being honest. I'm the hardest the most purest known artist.(stops singing) And oh, FYI, Skipper. (resumes singing) I've been taking ballet for six years regardless, but let me lay you something fresh dawg what I'm going to do. Im'ma tell you something that's a hundred per-cent true, you're not the king of games homie, no, sorry, not you. Its your weird Jedi friend that's stuck inside you, you're a lazy sucker he does all the work for you, then you claim the fame for all the shiz and stuff he do Whatcha even doing being inside him anyway. Everyone agrees, dude that is pretty wrong.**** Thomas sang but he notices Anakin suddenly appears.**

"**Thomas, I don't think what your dealing with. Well allow me to fill you in." Anakin said. **

"**Oh come on!" Thomas whined.**

" **I'm the mothaflippin' king of games. My hair's spiked and my pants are really tight, and I'm awesome (I'm awesome). If you choose to defend I'm gonna condescend cuz my dark magic attack'll drive you straight round the bend, I got god cards I won from Battle City, don't believe me? Listen carefully to this ditty. And by the by your cards are crappy, and so's your show. Watch what happens when Slifer takes on Machine Emperor Wisel infinity.**** Anakin sang.**

"**Oh Anakin ****my lyrics will blow your cranium ...umm...uh...**** " Rex said. But he's Trying to remember the songs lines.**

"**Oh come on, Rex!" Anakin said.**

" **I'm thinking...um...uhhh... Rex said again. Shela rolls her eyes since its mostly wasted. And she leaned over Thomas's shoulder.**

"**Ugh, and he wonders why I never needed him during the Clone Wars." Anakin said muttered under his breath.**

"**Hang on here I think I got it. They call me the Celtic Guardian stronger than titanium, sharp as a comedian, here I am sold out all the stadiums. I'm not a lower class dueling monster, where did you get that ridiculous conception? Did that Blue-Eyes White Dragon tell you that? Fudge that Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seriously."**** Rex said as he leaves. **

"**My trap and spell cards they, don't make sense, because their card descriptions are so immense. And if you duel with me it won't be tense. Because against my monsters you've no defense. My cards are so potent I might seem conceited, in fact all of my opponents could swear that I cheated. Sure, sometimes Skipper and I swap places... but who cares, so long as my enemies have egg on their faces. Other duelists diss me, say my cards are sissy. Why? Why? W-w-why, why exactly, why? There's nothing girly about the Dark Magician Girl, and only real men use The Sacred Beasts! Thomas let's face it, you're second best, I'm sending you straight back to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, your deck's unbalanced and your hair's a Kuriboh. Hey... Ho. I'm the mothaflippin'...**** Anakin said.**

"**He's the mothaflippin." Obi-Wan said suddenly appear out of no where. **

" **He's the mothaflippin." Marlene said as she appears in front of Thomas.**

"**Who's the mothaflippin." Kowalski asked. Finally. **

" **I'm the mothaflippin'... I'm the mothaflippin'... I'm the mothaflippin'... ...MOTHAFLIPPIN!" Anakin shouted happily.**

**Thomas's face turns red.**

"**MY HAIR IS NOTHING LIKE A KURIBOH!" Thomas shouted angrily.**

"**Ah I think it quite it does." Skipper said in agreement with Anakin.**

"**Does not!" Thomas shouted.**

"**Does too!" Skipper said.**

"**DOES NOT!" Thomas said even more angry.**

"**Does 2 times 20." Anakin said and then he and Skipper burst out laughing.**

"**All that's it your on it pal! Cuz when I play this next card its over." Thomas said and he pick his card and summon one of his Machine Emperors. "I SUMMON Machine Imperial God Machinicle Infinity Cubiiiiiiiiiic" And he got hit by a random person and he lands on his head with an ow.**

"**Ah vert what are you doing here?" Skipper asked.**

"**I'm came here to play a card game." Vert Wheeler said.**

"**ON MOTORCYCLES!" Jack Atlas shouted.**

"**By the way did I just ran over a Kuriboh?" Vert Wheeler asked**

"**Nah its only Thomas." Anakin said. **

**Shela is checking on Thomas to see if he's okay as he lies on the ground.**

"**Oh… I think I broke my back…" Thomas said with a groan.**

"**Oh walk it up dummy!" Anakin Shouted.**

* * *

**Me: Lol Skipper and Anakin owned you this time lol But I had to change a few words in this song.**

**Thomas: Man I really hated him.**

**Me: Sorry but too bad Vert Wheeler ran you over XD.**

**Thomas: Who let him in? **

**Me: I did =D.**

**Thomas: O.o **

**Me: Any ways this is Ch.1 I'll do more songs with my characters I choose and I don't own any of them except my OC's and the song they belong to there rightful owners and companies.**

**Thomas: *Crossed his hands* goody for you.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Shela: Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars and The Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness**

**Ch.2**

Ventress's Lullaby

**Ventress is very upset she is been haunted by her nightmares that it keeps reoccurring. She went to check on Thomas as soon he's been asleep with Shela The female BottleNose dolphin who's right next to him. She sighed a bit knowing his love for shela is always making him peacefully asleep without having nightmares about his father, Darth Baras. **

**She saw Shela getting up and she stare at her. **

"**What are you doing up Ventress?" Shela asked rubbing her eye. Ventress gave a sigh. **

"**I can't sleep I have these nightmares again somehow returning." Ventress said as she sats down on his bed. The two women stare at Thomas as he sleeping peaceful without being disturbed. They sighed; till Hans came in notice Shela and Ventress are still up at night. Suddenly Thomas began to scream, shela placed her flipper on his chest shishing him gently. **

"**There there I'm here." She cooed. He cries a bit he thought its real but its only a nightmare. He sniffed  
"I.. I thought I was g-going to die." He said crying. Shela rubs his forehead and shishing him very, very gently. **

"**Shish." Shela said gently. "I'm all right here; you don't have to worry about the nightmare." **

"**Why is Thomas always having this?" Hans asked. Didn't know about the nightmares that Thomas is having.**

"**He's been haunted by his father Darth Baras, he thought he been gone through this after his father's defeat." Shela explained. Ventress still doesn't know why he keeps having it.**

"**Is there a way to keep him back to sleep?" Ventress asked. Shela shook her head and look at Thomas whose been crying still.**

"**Maybe… what about a lullaby song that his mother used to sang for him?" Hans asked with a suggestion. Shela's mouth drop that's an Idea she needs to do.**

"**I think I got this one." Shela said. She rocked him a bit hoping that could worked. But he still awake not wanting to go back to sleep. **

"**It's no use." Shela said with a sigh. **

"**Maybe, I think I could help." Ventress said as she went up to Thomas.**

"**You really think so?" Shela asked. Ventress nodded, she has one song to help him sleep. She takes Thomas and sit next to him. As she placed him down slowly.**

**"Sleep, my little Thomas, Let your dreams take wing One day when you're big and strong you will be a king." She sang. Thomas is finally closed his eyes, she smiled and so she left the room, Shela and Hans catches up to her as she began continue to sing.**

**"I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense. She hissed as her twin lightsabers ignited. She went to the couch in the living room as she lies down.**

**"But I dream a dream so pretty. That I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty**  
**and it helps me get some rest. Ventress sang as she falls down from the couch and went up the computer-like screen TV and plays some video footages of the Jedi at the time and during the clone wars when they fought against the separatist.**

**"The sound of Ankain's dying gasp." She sang as a video footage of Anakin falls down in the lava. Hans did a fake dying sound as he collapsed to the ground.**  
**"His Padawan squealing in my grasp" She growled as Hans starting a fight against Shela slapping each other.**  
**"His lionesses' mournful cry. That's my lullaby!" She sang as she continues walking at the hallway and began to sing as each other villains woke up yawning.**

**"Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive." She said placed her hand on her chest as she continues to walk as other villains follow her. "Trouble is I knows it's petty, but I hate to let them live!" She hissed angrily slamming her fist in the wall. She clenched her teeth in anger as soon as Han's walks up to her.**

**"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Anakin up a tree." Hans sang to her cheerfully. He was picked up by her hand.**  
**"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me." She said as she drops Hans after he falls. She slide down the stairs as the villains cheered for her.**

**"The melody of angry growls" She said. She accidently stepped on Hans's tail feather as he yanked.**

**"A counterpoint of painful howls" Ventress sang. As Dartz, Roman Goodwin, Marik, and Blowhole gave a bit growl as she jumps in front of the computer-TV like screen again. And turn to her fellow friends as she raised her hands in the air.**

**"A symphony of death, oh my!" She yelled. "That's my lullaby!" She said as she returns to Thomas's room and placed her hand on Thomas's shoulder. And rubbed his forehead.**

**"Darth Baras is gone... but Thomas still around! To love this little lad" She said peacefully and kissed him in the forehead as she went out and closed the door. And then she steadies her sabers as soon they ignited.**

**"Till he learns to be a killer." She growled as she stab her lightsabers in the wall pulls them down. "With a lust for being bad!" She shouted as she left. Darth Malgus, Malak, Grievous, Galorum, Voldemort, Marik, Aporia, Roman, Sartourious, Hans, Shela, Darth Maul and Savage Oppress, Astzelur Rattigan, Dr. Blowhole, and finally Shela looked at Thomas as he's was sleeping peacefully.**

**"Sleep, ya little hyoomun!" Blowhole shouted. But Shela gave him a look. He squawks a bit. "Uh- I mean, precious little thing!" He said nervously. Shela rolled her eyes as she pushed him off.**

**"One day when you're big and strong!" Shela sang happily petting Thomas's shoulder. Blowhole was gonna go and placed his flipper too pushed her back but he stop as Ventress began to sing again.**

**"You will be a king!" Ventress began. As the door open up as she gone up to the roof top of their HQ and stares at the big blue night less ocean as the storm comes up as the thunders clashes.**

**"The pounding of the drums of war!" She shouted. As the waves beating up the shore and more thunders came in, as she raises her hands in the air. "The thrill of Thomas's mighty roar!" She growled as the thunder cracks.**

**"The joy of vengeance!" Blowhole shouted happily raises his flippers in the air.**

**"Testify!" Shela cried out placed her flippers in the air as well.**

**"I can hear the cheering!" Ventress sang placed her hand on her chest the storm winds came in.**

**"THOMAS! WHAT A GUY!" All of them shouted as they raised their flags of the Sith Empire's flag.**

**"Payback time is nearing! And then our flag will fly! Against a blood-red sky!" She growled as the thunder storm clashes again.**

**Other villains and Shela began raised there hands and flippers in the air and sang together as Thomas still sleeping in his room with a smile.**

**"THATS!"**

**"MY!"**

**"LULLABY!" Ventress and the others sang as soon as ventress gave a evil dark chuckle and laugh evily as the storm cracks.**

* * *

**Me: Wow she is a good singer.**

**Shela: How can thomas lived through this lullaby?**

**Me: Dunno, but be glad she helped you. And so It wen't well very good.**

**Ventress: Thank you.**

**Me: np**

**Ventress:?**

**Me: It means 'No Problem'.**

**Ventress: Oh.**

**Me: review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars and The Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness**

**Ch.3**

_**Be Prepared**_

**Dr. Blowhole is in his lab minding his own business as he heard chatting and laughter from across the room. He wonders where it came from, so he rolled out from his control room. As he watch both Darth Malak, and Yami Marik discuss about something.**

"**Stupid Jedi, they always making us like fools." Darth Malak hissed. He heard Yami Marik burst into a chuckle. "It's not that funny Marik." Darth Malak groaned. As soon as Yami Marik burst out laughing insanity Malak is getting very angry. "Hey shut up!" Darth Malak shouted angrily. But Marik continues to laugh and he hads enough, he ignited his Lightsaber and start attacking him as Marik took Thomas's Curved Hilt Black-Red Lightsaber from his belt as it sprang to life. The Lightsabers began to clash and Malak Force Push Marik into the wall and Marik got to his feet and is about to strike back but Thomas tries to separate them. "Will you too knock it off? This isn't helping!" Thomas shouted. Darth Malak and Yami Marik stop fighting as they took his command. "Well he Start it!" Darth Malak pointed his finger at Marik. "I don't care who or what start this fight! But I hate Jedi as well." Thomas said. "Oh give it a rest will yeah Malak? At least they don't know that we've always gaining the upper flipper." The unfamiliar voice said. The three turn and see Dr. Blowhole rolled out of his lab. "Be sides, I think it's time to let them know and be prepared for their next downfall and then our victory will be ours." Dr. Blowhole said as the Music began to play as rolled up to the computer-like TV screen and then stare at the symbol of the Republic flag symbol as it appears before him. **

"I know that your powers of retention." He sang as he turns and faced Marik, Darth Malak, and Thomas as they began to listen to him. "Are as wet as a warthog's backside, But thick as you are," But he heard Marik started to chuckle again but he slaps him on his right flipper. "Pay attention!"He hissed as Marik put his right hand to rub his cheek. He rolled around and he stare at Thomas. "My words are a matter of pride." He sang in front of Thomas's face and he rolled away and faced at the screen where the Jedi Temple is displayed as it shown at Coruscant.

"It's clear from your vacant expressions." He sang as both Thomas and Malak look at each other for the moment. And returns there looks back to Blowhole. "The lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions." He said and then Malak, Thomas and Marik starts to laugh he turned around and started to sang once more. "Even you can't be caught unawares" He hissed. He grabs the Laser Cannon but the three started to run away but he fire the laser cannon on them as they fly into the air. "So prepare for a chance of a lifetime." He sang as the three lands on the ground on top of the each other. He rolled up to them on his segway. "Be prepared for sensational news." He sang and winks at Malak. He rolled away from them and they got off each other's backs and Blowhole returns singing. "A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer " He sang happily. As Thomas began to rob his neck with a groan. "And where do we feature?" Thomas asked. As his cheek got pinched by Blowhole. "Just listen to teacher" He told him as he releases his cheek. Thomas rubbed it after words. "I know it sounds sordid. But you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues." Blowhole sang placed his flipper on his chest and stare at the burning picture of Coruscant as it shown of the Jedi Temple in foreground cover with flames. "And injustice deliciously squared!" He growled and raised his flipper as he spins around on his segway. "Be prepared!" He shouted. "Yeah we will be prepared." Thomas chuckled a bit. "For what?" He asked. Dr. Blowhole quickly turn his segway and gave Thomas a dark look. "For the death of the king!" He shouted. "Is that it?" Thomas asked. "No we are gonna kill them and Skipper too." He said gave Thomas an evil smile. "That's right who needed Skipper!" Marik shouted happily and the three grabs their hands as they hop around happily. Dr. Blowhole's face turn red. "Idiots I am the one who's going to kill Skipper!" Dr. Blowhole shouted angrily. The stop spin as Thomas began to protest. "Hey that's my kill!" Thomas said angrily. "I'm the one, stick with me and you and all of you will never be a failure again!" He shouted. And the two began to cheer for him. "Yay all for the killer of Skipper!" Malak shouted happily. And the lobsters of Blowhole's minions appear. "All hail to the king!" All hail to the king!" They repeated and the Dark smoke appears as it overlapping them and the lobsters began to work. "It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored" They sang. As Blowhole, Thomas, Malak, and Marik began stood in front of the enhance marching of Imperial Sith Troopers began to march as Thomas's Sith Empire is ready and set outside the balcony. "Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board." Blowhole said as he stares the Imperials still marching. "The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee." He said, and turn his head too Thomas as he watches him smile evilly as his friend still facing his army marches to the imperial ships. He turn his head back to the soldiers as they began to on bored the ships. "The point that I must emphasize is." He said and turns to one of his lobsters one of them jumps in surprise. "You won't get a sniff without me!" He shouted at them and they quickly began to work faster as they could. "So prepare for the coup of the century!" Blowhole shouted as the flagships began to rise up. ("Oooh!" The Lobsters and Imperial Sith Troopers said) "Be prepared for the murkiest scam" He said. ("Oooh... La! La! La!" The Lobsters and The Imperial Sith Troopers sang) "Meticulous planning" He sang ("We'll have war!" The Lobsters and Imperial Sith Troopers sang) "Tenacity spanning." Blowhole Sang. ("Death to all Jedi!" The Lobsters and the Imperial Sith Troopers sang) "Decades of denial!" He sang. ("We repeat!" The Lobsters and Imperial Sith Troopers sang) "Is simply why I'll." Dr. Blowhole said. And he turns to Thomas and Marik and Darth Malak. As the three turn and faced him. (Endless Death to all Jedi!" The Lobsters and The Imperial Sith Troopers sang.) "Be king undisputed." He told them raise his flippers. (Aaaaaaah...The Lobsters and The Imperial Sith Troopers said) "Respected, saluted" He said. (...aaaaaaah...The Lobsters and Imperial Sith Troopers said) "And seen for the wonder I am!" He growled. And the four finally aboard the ship and soon off began to prepare to make jump to hyperspace. The four was at the bridge and Blowhole stares at the stars and smiled evilly. Alongside by Thomas himself. He placed his flipper on his friends shoulder and Thomas still stares at the stars. "(...aaaaaaah! The Lobsters and The Imperial Sith Troopers sang) "Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared… BE PREPARED!" Blowhole sang. They finally jumped to Hyperspace and finally arrived at Courascant. They began to invade the planet as the troopers of the sith enter the battlefield and Thomas saw the burning sky as he watches the temple burn to the ground right before his eyes. "Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!" Thomas, Yami Marik, and Darth Malak sang. The four watches the temple collapsing and soon thomas's revenge is completed the Republic fall and the Sith triumphs. "BE PREPARED!" They all sang. And Thomas and other began to laugh evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars and The Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness**

**Ch.4**

_**Heaven's Light- Hell-Fire**_

**Shela is outside of the HQ as she stares at the New York's cities lights and she sighed. She overheard two human couple chatting over head and watched as they left. She smiled. Knowing her own love for Thomas however much is yet to be seen as she turns her head and stare at Thomas who is talking to Blowhole and Rattigan. She sighed and turns her head to the night sky. She began to sing.**

"**So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair****of lovers walking in the night." Shela sang. She turns her head towards Thomas as he and the other two leaving. She smiled happily. **

"**They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heaven's light." She sang. She return to the HQ as she picked up a picture which shows her and Thomas stare at the ocean together. She smiled. **

"**I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow,****though I might wish with all my might. She sang as she placed the picture down. Shela is heading downward to the Hallway and she enters Thomas's room as he is on his computer. She sighs a bit. **

"**No face as hideous as my face, was ever meant for heaven's light." Shela sang happily. She stared at him as he began to watch some YouTube videos on his computer with his headphones on. "But suddenly an angel has smiled at me,****and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright." She said as she watches him laying his back by placing his hands behind him. She turns her head away after a moment and resumes singing. **

"**I dare to dream that he****might even care for me,****and as I ring these bells tonight." She said and a few moments later as Thomas is about to fall asleep he yawns a bit as he turns his computer off. Shela helped him tucked in. He closed his eyes sleeping peacefully. She leaned over his head and kissed his forehead. She turns her segway and stare the window of the night less ocean as the moon was on top of it. She stares at it.**

"**My cold dark tower seems so bright!" She sang and resumes her head towards Thomas as he sleeping. And stare back to the moon as she opens the window and poke her head out and sang. **

"**I swear it must be heaven's light!" She sang.**

**Meanwhile, at the Dark Temple, at the unknown island.**

"**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti" One of the Darth Baras's minions sang. "Beatae Mariae semper Virgini" They sang as soon as Barkura and Valtor were leaving Darth Baras;s throne room. Mostly, other villains, Devon, Lesil, Scar, Trench, Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, Darts O'Nar , Clemson, Cad Bane, Frollo, and Z-One raised there hands and paws in the air in the middle of the hallway. **

"**Beato Michaeli archangel****Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis" They sang. Meanwhile in Darth Bara's throne room. Who's setting his chair and got up to his feet and stare at the nightly sky. Darth Baras is actually a Human Male, He his hair is ****Gray, later bald (due to the mask he's wearing in order to hide it from others.) His eye color is ****Brown, but later red and yellow****(Dark Side) and his skin color is actually light. And Plus he is wearing his Sith Armor of its color the armor is metallic grey and dark white. ****Judging by his masking of his dark side nature. ****He was either genuinely capable of drawing power from the light side, or extremely adapt at masking his own emotions. ****He raised his voice as he began to sing.**

**"Beata Maria. You know I am a righteous man." He sang calmly. He left and walk towards the fire place.**

**"Of my virtue I justly proud." He sang. As he stepped towards the fire place.**

**("Et tibit Pater" One of his minions sang)**

**"Beata Maria, You know I'm so much purer than, the common, vulgar, weak, weak licentious crowd!" He growled.**

**("Quia peccavi nimis" one of his minions sang)**

**He turns his head and stare the picture he grabs from his pocket witch shows the picture of a female Bottlenose dolphin which is Shela.**

**"Then tell me Maria, Why I see her dancing there. Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!" He asked still staring the picture of her.**

**("Cogitatione" one of his minions sang)**

**"I feel her, I see her! " He shouted still holding the picture of shela.**

**"The sun caught in her raven hair, is blazing in me out of all control!" He sang by placing his hand on his chest.**

**("Verbo et opera" His minions sang)**

**"Like fire, hellfire!" Darth Baras cried as walking away slowly from the fire place.**

**"This fire in my skin!" He sang. And then stare at the picture again of shela once more. "This burning desire,**  
**Is turning me to sin!" He shouted but then, the spirits of the dark side sith suddenly appear right before him. He paced into the one of them.**

**"It's not my fault!" He cried to one of them. ("Mea culpa" one of them sang)**

**"I'm not to blame! He said ("Mea culpa" one of the spirits said)**

**"It is the Dolphin _witch_ the one who set this flame!" Darth Baras growled angrily. ("Mea maxima culpa" one of the spirits said)**

**"It's not my fault!" He begged. ("Mea culpa" the spirits said)**

**"If in God's plan." Darth Baras said. ("Mea culpa" The spirits said)**

**"He made the devil so much stronger than a man!" Darth Baras cried. (Mea maxima culpa the spirits said as soon they disappear)**

**"Protect me Maria!" Darth Baras begged**

**"Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my son's flesh and bone!" He shouted in begging tone. Then he raised his voice in anger as he lifted the picture of Shela.**

**"DESTROY SHELA!" He growled**

**"And let her taste the fires of hell." He sang as he imagened himself seeing shela being killed by his hand with his lightsaber from his vision as she dies in front of his son. "Or else let her be mine and mine alone!" He sang.**

**But the door knocked and he quickly turns as he patted himself, he saw his apprentice: Valtor as he walked up to him and kneeled before his master.**

**"My lord, I had some troubling news." Valtor said.**

**"What is it my young apprentice?" Darth Baras asked calmly.**

**"We wanted to inform you that your son." Valtor said**

**"What?" He asked in an angry tone.**

**"He's left the HQ, and he is heading this way." Valtor said.**

**"What?" Darth Baras asked himself. He couldn't believe that his son is actually coming. But whatever it is, he must be ready.**

**"Fine, get out of here you idiot!" He spat at his apprentice. He bowled without another word. Darth Baras turns his head to the fire place and stare the picture of Shela.**

**"Now I'll go and destroy this girl of his and it's the last thing I do!" He hissed at himself angrily.**

**"Hellfire, darkfire!" He growled**

**"Now Shela its your turn!" He hissed.**

**"Choose me or your pyre." He sang as he stares at the picture of her.**

**"Be mine or you will burn!" He sang as he throws the picture of Shela to the fireplace and caught on fire.**

**("Kyrie Eleison one of his minions sang)**

**"God have mercy on her." Darth Baras said as he coward himself on the walls.**

**(Kyrie Eleison Said the Spirits of the Sith as they appear before him)**

**"God have mercy on me." He whimpered.**

**(Kyrie Eleison his minions sang)**

**"But she will be mine or she will… "Darth Baras said and raise his fits in the air as he finished his final song.**

**"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" He cried and then he fainted.**

* * *

**Me: *Shivers* Man this is even more scarier then Be Prepared, but I hope Darth Baras didn't kill Shela =(**

**Shela: Why is he after me now?**

**Darth Baras: Cause you took my son's most promise pride!**

**Me: Oh shut up Baras, your not gonna win but I happen to snucked and still one of your Twinkies XD**

**Darth Baras: No wonder why they are gone.**

**Me: LOL XD**

**Darth Baras: _**

**Me: Well any way, I still don't own any of these songs they are belong to original owners.**

**Thomas: Hey father guess what.**

**Darth Baras: What?**

**Me: Hot Potato!**

***Darth Baras runs before the bomb hits.***

**Shela: *Shaking her head***

**Me: lol, review. **

**Darth Baras: Wait til I get my hands on you!  
Me: Neva! XD *runs and he chases after me***


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars and The Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness**

**Ch.5**

_**Brand New Plan (Thomas's version)**_

**Thomas is in his control room, felt depressed. He sighs and clenched his teeth in anger.**

"**Skipper always makes a fool out of me!" Thomas hissed himself. He got up to his feet and soon he yells as it echoes it.**

"**My pain and suffering will not end as long as skipper lives. " He grinning his teeth again he ignited his curved hilt, black-red lightsaber and stare at it and remembering the past he has been betrayed. "I was apprentice to the most powerful being in the galaxy once. I was destined to become… so much more. But then I was robbed of that destiny by this despicable penguin who humiliated me in front of the Jedi Order and Duel Academy. And I began to rebel during the stormy night and he stop and defeated me. After my betrayal to the Republic, he and my master, exiled me and banish me to despair I now lived in." Thomas growled then an evil thought that came up in his mind as he raises his head.**_ "_**But I think it's time, for me to have a new plan." Thomas said talking to himself. The music suddenly played he walk out of his control room.**

"**I love this aberration." Thomas sang as the elevator lowers him down. "An unforeseen complication." He sang.**

"**Cause for celebration. I think from where I stand. There was a strong demand, to play my role." He sang as he steps out of his elevator and arrive the mysterious chamber as the lights turned on.**

"**To, seize control." He sang as he approaches the strange satellite. **

"**This calls a new plan." He said as he stands in front of the satellite.**

"**In my most evil dreams. My parade of nasty schemes." He sang as he walks back and forth.**

"**Running fast to extremes." He sang calmly as he lowered his head down to the floor. And he raised his head and smiled evilly.**

"**But I never thought of this!" He sang as his head rises up and glare at the satellite.**

"**This unexpected twist, it's simply cannot miss, I have to take a stand! The fate is so oh grand." He said to himself. And he raised his hands as the electricity was on as the satellite began to turn on and ready.**

"**True in the day!" He cried as the satellite began to launch its self. "MY POWER PLAY!" He shouted.**

"**It's up for me to step in!" He sang as he set the course and orbited the earth. "And tamed this super weapon!" In his mind it shows the satellite fires at earth and coroscant as it destroys everything in its path. **

"**Then next the Penguins! Next the Republic and the Jedi Order as well!" He cried.**

"**It's big and bold the new plan!" He sang as his satellite reaches out side of earth. "And cruel and cold, my new plan!" He sang as exits himself as he got on top of his HQ's roof top and watches the satellite leaving earth.**

"**This ultimate, crowing, supreme, debut of my latest, greatest solid status" He cried and raise his hands once more.**

"**Brand… New… Pllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann nnnn!" He shouted**

* * *

**Me: This song is my favorite but I still don't own any songs and it's still belong to rightful owners and companies etc.**

**Thomas: You will be defeated Jedi!  
**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Oh please!**

**Thomas: Shut up.**

**Shela: Boys!**

**Me: Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness**

**Ch.6**

_**The Plagues**_

* * *

**Skipper is about to confront his old student again but the last time he warned him about the visions of the future that Thomas saw inside of him and in his mind, he has to stop this from coming but deep down in his heart as skipper looks outside of his HQ at the central park zoo as something strange happens in the burning sky.**

"**All through the land of New York!" The chorus sang. At Thomas's HQ as he sleeping, in his mind it shows terrible things of pestilence and drought and wars of the end times.**

"**I send a pestilence and plague****into your house!" The chorus sang as the some plague of mosquitoes came in every. "Into your bed into your streams, into your streets****into your drink, into your bread!" **

"**Upon your cattle, on your sheep****. ****Upon your oxen in your field****into your dreams, into your sleep****until you break, until you yield!" The chorus sang. Major disasters erupted and the land has been plagued with bad weather storms arose up shore as it appear on their TV.**

**I send the swarm, I send the horde, Thus saith the Lord!' The chorus shouted. Skipper got up and stare at the window in depressed.**

"**Once I called you brother****, ****once I thought the chance****to make you laugh.****  
****Was all I ever wanted..." Skipper sang sadly as he looked up at the sky as the raining hail of fire flew down.**

"**I send the thunder from the sky**** as ****I send the fire raining down." The Chorus sang.**

"**And even now I wish that God****had chosen another. Serving as your foe on his behalf****  
****is the last thing that I wanted!" Skipper sang as many people began to take cover and running for their lives. "I send a hail of burning ice****on ev'ry field, on ev'ry town" The Chorus sang****  
**** Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private look around helplessly as they look around what it used to be. Back at the villains league HQ Thomas is watching New York in chaos he felt devastated as he placed his hands on his face. **

"**This was your home!****All this pain and devastation****how it tortures you inside"Skipper said sadly. Thomas is still at his balcony as shela watches this terrifying.**

"**All the innocent who suffer****from your stubbornness and revenge!" Skipper cried out and then there were wars erupt as major battles of air forces flew down and fire everything in its path.****  
"****I send the locusts on a wind****Such as the world has never seen****, ****on ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk****. ****Until there's nothing left of green! I send my scourge; I send my sword****  
****thus saith the Lord!****" The chorus shouted. As tanks began to fire in the city streets and mostly other troops began to open fire and throw a grenade at the enemy. The enemy troops fly everywhere and the troops were pinned down by the enemy tank.**

"**You who I called brother why must you call down another blow?**** Skipper asked to himself. At the HQ Thomas grinned his teeth in anger and rage as it burst inside of his heart. He growl to himself as he left Shela at the balcony as she watches New York burning in flames in front of her. Her eyes burst in tears flowing in her eyes.**

"**I send my scourge, I send my sword!" The Chorus sang as Thomas began to cast a death glare at the picture of Skipper in anger.**

"**Let my and your people go! Thus saith the Lord" Skipper and the Chorus shouted as Thomas rage began to burst. He lifted the table in anger witch because Blowhole and Aporia jumped in surprise. Blowhole watches Thomas staring at the window in anger.**

"**You who I called brother? How could you have come to hate me so?" Thomas demand to himself as he sang in anger. "Is this you wanted?"**

"

**I send the swarm, I send the horde...****" The Chorus sang as the people at New York began to scream and running.**

"**Then let my heart be hardened****. ****And never mind how high the cost may grow!" Thomas shouted at himself in anger as the evil Dolphin blowhole rolled up to him in worry look. "This will still be so:****I will never let your people go..." He growled himself as he turns his angry eye to blowhole. Blowhole face widens in shock as his friend returns his head to the window once more in anger.****  
****"Thus saith the Lord: Thus saith the Lord****" Skipper and the Chorus sang calmly.**

**"I will not... Let your (my) people go!" Skipper, Thomas, and the Chorus sang.****  
**

* * *

**Me: Very intense but this is great.**

**Private: How come you think its great?**

**Me: It's almost fits the song very well.**

**Private: Oh.**

**Me:I still don't own the songs or any characters excepted my OCs. *Clears throat and sang* ****Thus saith the Lord**

******Skipper: Review**

******Me: Hey thats my line!**

******Skipper: Too late bro *Starts laughing***

******Me: *Rolls eyes* Fine, but I hate you for this.**

******Skipper: =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Wars and The Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness**

**Ch.7**

_**We Are One**_

_**(Past)**_

**Thomas is struggling to become a strong Jedi that he wanted to be. But he still keeps failing. He was in his room felt his anger raises.**

"**How can I become weak?!" He spat to himself. He punched his fist on the wall as he clenched his teeth in anger. The young woman enters his room it is a female human Jedi as she looked at him. It was Sarah: Who had a brown curly hair, she had green eyes, and wears a normal light brown Jedi robes like other Jedi usually wear. She looked at the thirteen year old Thomas who was very angry. Jedi must not be angry at times but this one on the other hand, he's more. She went up to him and touched his shoulder and he raised his head notice Sarah as his tears wear flowing in.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked him. She heard him as he frown a little.**

"**I was weak Sarah! How can I ever become weak ever since I join the order but I didn't have enough strength to beat my Master during my training but I just couldn't do it?!" He exclaimed angrily.**

"**Thomas, remember the Jedi code: There is no emotion. There is Peace." Sarah said as she began remembering the Jedi code. Thomas sighs and repeated the words Sarah said. By now, he gave a sigh.**

"**I know how much you feel Thomas, but there is more than strength, its love." She said cheerfully. Thomas turned his head and faced her a little.**

"**I know, but I just felt like I didn't belong here like I'm a different kid but I really didn't want to be a Jedi after all." Thomas said sadly. Sarah looked at him for a moment. She then placed a hand on his left cheek and pulled him to look at her green eyes.**

"**Its sound you don't want to be Jedi, but it's in your blood. And we are part of it." She told Thomas. Thomas sighs a little, she smiled and takes him outside of his room and then they began to walk in the hallway and they enter the training room were other Jedi Younglings were used to be trained she smiled at them while there prtacting with their teacher and Sarah began to sing.**

**"**_**As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we, don't understand.**_**" Sarah sang. Thomas is watching them while their master is constructing them some lightsaber forms.**

**"**_**And the only thing we know is things don't always go, the way we planned.**_**" She said.**

**Thomas nodded at her and she takes his hand as they are leaving.**

**As they began continue walking she takes him to the Jedi library where it holds its history and information about the Order. Sarah and Thomas look at the other students reading quietly as Sarah sings again.**

**"**_**But you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away. When it seems all your dreams come undone**_**." She said as mostly as the other students are reading.**

**Meanwhile as they began to walk at the garden area as they looked at the beautiful flowers as they look around and Sarah resumes singing.**

**"**_**We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride**_**." She said. And she then raised her hands in the air which caused Thomas look at her hands.**

**"**_**We are more than we are; we are one**_**!" Sarah sang. Thomas smiled a little but he turns his head away as he look at the flowers and he began to sing.**

**"**_**If there's so much I must be, Can I still just be me, the way I am?**_**" He asked. Thomas glanced at Sarah and he then sang sadly.**

**"**_**Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part. Of some big plan**_**?" He sang sadly. Sarah looked at him and she then placed her hand on his right shoulder and smiled as she sings.**

**"**_**Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun**_**." She sang as they looked at the sky together.**

**"**_**Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy, Is our pride, deep inside, we are one**_**!" She sang. She then began to walk passed him and caused him to follow.**

**"**_**We are one, you and I; we are like the earth and sky! One family under the sun**_**." She sang. **

**Thomas is looking at the other students as they passed them.**

**"**_**All the wisdom to lead, All the courage that you need**_**," Sarah sang. As soon as Sarah and Thomas went to the room of the council chamber where other great master were used to sit. She then looked at Thomas and smiled at him. **

"_**You will find when you see, we are one**_**!" She sang. She then now stop singing and notice Thomas's amazing look on his face and he then turn his head toward Sarah. She smiled to him and Thomas smiled back.**

"**You see, this is how we learn from our masters. And you're not weak Thomas; I hope you understand that in the future." She said cheerfully. She kissed him in the cheek and he began blush. She smiled at him and left. He might be weak but after all, perhaps he might learn something from here and the masters of the order. He smiled and began to left the chamber. But even though she was right, we are one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Wars and Penguins of Madagascar: Musicness**

**CH.8**

**Slipping (From Dr. Horrible) **

**By now at the Villains league. Blowhole is very much angry at skipper but he however had a darkest plan he had in store for him. The music suddenly turns on as he began to sing.**

"**Look at these people - amazing how sheep'll;****Show up for the slaughter." Blowhole sang as he began to roll out of his room.**

"**No one condemning you - lined up like lemmings****you led to the water" Blowhole sang as he looked at the picture of Skipper. He cast a hated glare as he began to resume singing.**

"**Why can't they see what I see? Why can't they hear the lies?" He asked to himself. "Maybe the fees too pricey for them to realize****your disguise are slipping****. ****I think you're slipping." **

**He turns his head and saw his minions as they approach to him.**

"**Now that your savior is still as the grave you're****beginning to fear me." He said as the lobsters began to look at each other for a moment.**

"**Like cavemen fear thunder, I still have to wonder. Can you really hear me?" He asked to his minions. They somehow began to be afraid of him as he rolled away and passed them by. He looked outside of the balcony and he notice both Thomas and Shela as they peacefully dancing together in the ocean. He cast a small glare and resumes singing.**

"**I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly****; ****Fire up your brain, remind you inside you're rioting." He sang and he then now stare at his lobster minions again as he rolled up to them.**

"**Society is slipping****. ****Everything's slipping away****. ****So..." He sang as he grabbed his laser canon and fired everywhere as the lobsters started to panic as they flee away.**

"**Go ahead, run away****! ****Say it was Dr. Blowhole!" He shouted. He fired at Hans as he runs away as well.**

"**Spread the word, tell a friend****! ****Tell them the tale!" He yelled. Son is walking his way but he then jumped by Blowhole's surprise as he tossed him a camera.**

"**Get a pic, do a blog! The Pen-Gu-Ins is over with!" He sang. He then began to turn the computer-like TV as it display a picture of Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private as they waving their flippers but froze. **

"**Look at them! Not a word****Hammer, meet nail!" He shouted as he pointed his flipper at them. "Then I win, then I get. Everything I ever."**

"**All the cash, all the fame****! ****And social change! ****Anarchy that I run****its Dr. blowhole's turn!" Blowhole shouted to Darth Malgus. Darth Malgus crossed his arms as he watched blowhole passed him. Blowhole returns to the picture of the penguins that is still shown on the computer-like TV.**

"**You pen-gu-ins all have to learn this world is going to burn! Burn!" He shouted but he glanced at Red One who is writing on his paper who is planning a new revenge plot against the penguins.**

"**Yeah, its two r's. H, O, R, R, yeah right.?" He asked red one. Red One nodded at him and blowhole returns his head to the penguins. "Burn!" He growled. Everything went silent when Thomas's minions looked at blowhole as he began to resume singing quietly.**

"**No sign of Thomas, good****I would give anything not to have him see." He said as he began to activate the laser canon he had and began to aim at something.**** "****It's gonna be bloody, head up Billy, buddy****there's no time for mercy!" He said quietly and his machine began to ignite its energy and it was aiming at thomas's pet dragon Saphira as she still silently sleeping. Everyone was shocked of what he was doing.**

"**Here goes no mercy..." Blowhole whispered. But suddenly, the lights turned on. Everyone turned as saw both Human and a female bottlenose dolphin: Shela and Thomas who was wearing his towel they both turn notice blowhole is aiming at Saphira. Thomas went up to blowhole and tapped his back which caused him to jump. Blowhole turned and notices Shela and Thomas. Blowhole began to felt nervous and grinned.**

"**Blowhole… You are so dead." Thomas growled. He grabbed his black-red curved hilt lightsaber and started chasing him. Blowhole is trying to get away. Everyone started to laugh echoing the living room. Blowhole and Thomas is now on top of each other and start slapping themselves.**


End file.
